


The Great Movie Debate

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: The killer, the clepto, and the pyro debate the greatest fire movie of all time.  (Because, for some strange reason, I've been nostalgic for 70's blockbusters lately)





	The Great Movie Debate

Sara Lance squeezed into the small space on the sofa between Len and Mick. The two men shifted over slightly to make enough room, partly because they were well aware that she’d hurt them if they didn’t, and partly because she had control of the enormous bowl of popcorn. She settled herself cross-legged into the sliver of couch and accepted the beer that Len fished out of the cooler that sat on the floor at his end. 

“What are we watching?” she asked. 

“The Towering Inferno.”

“Backdraft,” the two men replied simultaneously. 

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other. “Not at the same time, I hope. And if we’re gonna go that route, why not Ladder 49?”

Len let out a long-suffering sigh. “The Towering Inferno is the all time champion fire movie.” 

“But it’s so old,” Sara protested. 

“It’s a classic,” Len said. 

“You mean an antique,” Mick replied. 

“No, I mean a classic. Something wonderful that stands up to the test of time. Much like myself.” 

“If you wanna watch a fire movie, why can’t we just watch Ladder 49?” Sara wanted to know. “With all the advances in movie making -”

“Inferno still looks amazing. It’s the one that set the standard. You just want to see that actor who played the French priest guy in that other movie.” 

Sara just shrugged. 

“Gideon, do you have the director’s cut of Backdraft?” Mick demanded. “You know - the one with the alternate ending.” 

“No such film exists, Mr. Rory.” 

“Aw, come on! All these alternate Earths and not one of ‘em has a version where the arsonist wins?” 

Len rolled his eyes. 

“Arson is generally regarded as highly antisocial behavior, Mr. Rory, and tends not to be celebrated in the cinema.” 

“Huh?” 

“Inferno,” Len insisted. 

“But the actors are all so **_old,”_** Sara protested. 

Len shot her a look. “But everything you see on screen is real. No computer generated BS.” 

“This is true,” Mick agreed, taking a swig of his beer. 

“It’s a **_movie,”_** Sara replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Nope, Snart’s right.” 

“Of course I am.” 

Sara sighed and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

“If there ain’t a good version of Backdraft to be had, then I vote for Inferno,” Mick declared. 

“OK, I’ll bite,” Sara replied. “Why?” 

“Next best thing. They were filming stuff in a studio and kept setting off the smoke alarms. Movie guy asked the fire marshal if they couldn’t just turn ‘em off. Fire marshal said sure, but then I’d have to arrest you for arson.” 

“Is that even true?’ Sara demanded. 

“It is a commonly repeated piece of Hollywood lore, Miss Lance,” Gideon replied. 

“Whatever.” 

“See? I knew you’d all see it my way,” Len drawled. 

“Only because you’ve got the beer,” Mick agreed. 

“Gideon?” Len inquired. 

“Cueing up The Towering Inferno, Mr. Snart. Do enjoy your film.”


End file.
